Squishies to Sparklings
by SomeOneYouDon'tKnow LOLZ
Summary: 4 sparklings are born. 2 go to the Autobots. 1 to the Decepticons. 1 is lost. But these aren't ordinary sparklings. No, they weren't even Cybertronian in their past lives! They were organics! Full summary inside. R&R! No slash.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Don't own anything except my OC sparklings.**

**Rating: T just to be safe.**

**Word Count (Story only, not A/N's): 2811**

**Summary: Four new sparklings are born. Two are found by the Autobots. One is found by the Decepticons. One is lost. But, these aren't normal sparklings. No, they weren't even Cybertronian in their past lives. They were organics...Read to find out how their lives endanger those of our favourite Transformers and if they can ever return to their normal selves again.**

**Genres: Humor, Mystery, Adventure, Drama, and maybe some Romance somewhat later on.**

****WARNINGS: CRACK AND TF SWEARS!****

****This didn't come out as long as I planned, but the other chapters will be longer! Please R&R!****

* * *

><p><strong><span>Legend<span>**

**Cybertronian time refrences:**

**(Kinda like Earth times, but not exactly)**

**Astrosecond = Second**

**Klick = Minute**

**Joor = Hour**

**Cycle = Day**

**Deca-cycle = Week**

**Orn = Month**

**Vorn = Year**

"Normal Speak"

_Flashback_

_'Thoughts'_

**:Comm link:**

**"Talking over bonds, eg. sparkbond or a familybond"**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Squishies to Spa<span>****rklings**

**Chapter 1**

The black, red, and white sparkling watched as another white, fluffy thing past her in the sky. Tilting her helm, she shuttered her purple optics a couple of times. Then, she reached her hands into the air, making grasping motions with her tiny servos as if reaching to grab the cloud.

"Ah!" She squeaked, her grasping motions growing more rapid.

She frowned as it passed her. Frustrated that she couldn't reach it, she stuck her bottom lip component out and crossed her arms over her chassis.

She was curious, but she couldn't reach the one thing that actually sparked her attention. The sky was beautiful and she wondered how to get up there...just like those fluffy white things.

As stubborn as ever, she glared at the cloud.

Her brother, who was baby blue mixed with white patches, plopped himself in the grass beside her. Genuinely worried about her, he stuck a servo out to her gently and rubbed the top of her helm. The femling turned to look him in his own purple optics and smiled at him, he smiled back.

They were interrupted by a quick 'clank' behind them - the sound of metal hitting metal. Swiftly turning their heads to see what had caused the commotion, they saw their other sister and brother roughhousing.

"Eeh!" The red, black, and white sparkling cheered while her brother simply stared calmly at them.

A pink, grey, and white sparkling emerged ontop of her orange and red brother, her hands flailing in the air, her giggles and happy expression signaled the fact that she was cheering because she had claimed victory. Both sets of their purple optics flared with either frustration or smugness.

The two sparklings who were idly watching giggled and jumped onto their smug sister, creating a mess of colours, whirling and rolling around in the grass.

They giggled and rolled, and they rolled and giggled, until finally one of the sparklings decided to get out of this mess.

One of the sparklings rolled out of the mess - a mechling, the one who was red and orange. He stared at his fighting siblings before scrabbling to his feet, startled by something his audio receptors heard in the distance.

A roar of a car engine sounded from somewhere near them - hiding in the trees of the forest the sparklings had first awakened in and were still in currently.

All life, including the baby transformers, seemed to still for a klick before the four beings reacted on instinct, crawling away as fast as they could. They couldn't walk or even run for that matter, but you still have to keep in mind that they were sparked only a couple joors earlier.

"Over there! I can sense energy signatures!" An irritable, yet slightly panicked voice shouted.

Another engine rev, louder this time, caused the four sparklings to crawl even faster, toppling over each other in the process.

"Signatures?" Another gruff, yet pleasantly warm voice asked bewildered, "More than one? How many then?"

"Three," Then there was a pause, "No wait! Four, one of them is barely transmitting any signature or energy at all!"

Two identical cars pulled up beside each other, all the while still remaining in pursuit together. They slowed down slightly letting others drive ahead of them, then started to chat with one another.

"Hey Sides, why are we even on this wild-moose chase anyways?"

The mech snorted, "I think you mean goose-chase, as the humans say."

"Whatever, just answer me."

"Well, earlier today, I was sneaking into the storage room, you know, to get your special ration of paint you kept bugging me for, but then, I heard voices talking..."

* * *

><p><em>Earlier that morning, Back at the Autobot base~<em>

_Sideswipe snuck around on the tips of his peds, not making much noise, except the occasional creak of the floorboards._

_"Slag, I swear sometimes I just do too much for that fragger!" Sides mumbled, entering the supply room and stealthily keeping himself out of the security camera's range._

**_"Nah, you just love me too much," _**_Sunstreaker teased over their twin bond, **"Plus, you still owe me from that time I saved your aft from Ratchet the Hatchet!"**_

_Sideswipe sighed at his twin, and despite himself, mumbled, "Yeah, there's that too..."_

_The mech all of a sudden cursed and dove behind a pile of scrap tools and parts as the door opened and he heard all-too-familiar voices._

_"Slag," He murmered, optics scanning the room for a route to safety, out of this room, and **especially** away from the two mechs that just stepped in the room._

_Ratchet the Hatchet and The Big Bot Optimus._

_'ARGHHH,' Sides groaned, 'By the time I see Sunny again, my helm's going to be welded to my aft!' He mock-wept internally, feeling sorry for himself._

_But while he was trying to figure out a way out of there, something that the two mechs/possible causes of his death were discussing, suddenly caught his attention._

_"What did you need to discuss with me Ratchet?" The leader asked in that calming voice of his._

_The medic's features softened (well, not really, but it did soften a lot compared to whenever Ratchet was dealing with the twins or Jazz), then he spoke softly._

_"I found four energy signatures just outside the city, somewhere near a forest. A forest that's hardly used for some reason, I doubt anyone actually goes there."_

_"Four energy signatures?" Optimus asked, tone slightly surprised, "But...if that was all you needed to tell me, then why did you drag me here to talk to me privately?"_

_The medic's features softened even more, much to Sideswipe's utter shock, then Ratchet spoke again, "With Wheeljack and Perceptor's help I was able to determine something very important while I tracked down the energy signatures."_

_"And what was that important thing, Ratchet?"_

_"They're sparklings. All related, I'm estimating. Sparklings, Optimus," Ratchet sighed, "It's been far too long..."_

_Optimus frowned at his friend's sad expression. He agreed though. It has been far too long since they had some sparklings running around base. Heck, they hadn't had any sparklings around since Bumblebee or the twins._

_The Autobot leader raised a hand to silence his friend - not an order, but because he knew it was too hard on his friend to say it._

_"Well Ratchet, if they are possibly sparklings, then let's go."_

_Ratchet genuinely smiled, something Sideswipe had not seen, or even dared to imagine. Both mechs exited the room and quickly Sideswipe grabbed his twin's paint and ran out, not bothering (more like not remembering) to avoid the security cameras and dashed for their shared quarters to tell him of the news._

_Well, he would have made it, if Ironhide had not been there when he was running, grabbed him by the audio receptor and dragged his sorry aft to the meeting room after he had received a comm from Prime to gather everyone there._

* * *

><p>"Ratchet...smiling..." Sunstreaker mumbled, "Nope, doesn't make sense."<p>

Sideswipe chuckled at his twin before asking him, "Ya' know Sunny, I bet you're the only one who didn't hear Prime's speech about this mission...well, yeah, I guess you are since I had to tell you."

Sunstreaker snickered, but then countered, "At least I didn't have to go to the meeting...and don't call me Sunny."

"Whatever...Sunny."

Sides laughed as he raced ahead of his twin after his death threats had drawled on long enough.

Sunny grumbled, but then commed one of the mechs who accompanied the group on this mission, **:So, Jazz...what's the situation?:**

**:Nothing yet Sunneh Bunneh, but we just have to try an' find those sparklin's 'fore the 'cons do!:**

**:'Kay and don't call me that!:**

Sunstreaker could hear Jazz laugh before the line closed and growled another death threat. Then just as he turned a corner, straying away from the group (you know, try and blow off steam. Oh, don't get me wrong, Sunstreaker's a very devoted mech when it comes to missions like this and does his job well, but...something seemed to just call him over here. Yeah, it's confusing, but you'll see), he found that he had come to a clearing.

Then, he saw it.

Four sparklings, all huddled up with one another. One that was pink, grey, and white and seemed scared out of her processor (or at least Sunny thought it was a her - what kind of mechling had pink on his armor?), and another that was blue and white that seemed to try and calm her down. Then there was a black, red, and white one that looked like it was ready to beat the slag out of anybody who dared to come into optic-range with another orange and red one that stood in front of her, in front of all three, seemingly protecting all of them.

_'That orange and red one reminds me of Bossbot,'_ Sunny thought, but then was reminded of something.

Sunstreaker opened his public comm link so everyone could hear him, **:Guys! I found the-:**

But before he could even finish, he was being rolled over by 4 cars (Sides, Jazz, 'Bee, and Ratchet), then managed to roll out of the way to dodge the last two (Ironhide and Optimus).

"Urghh..." He groaned in pain, but then realization dawned on him, "AHHHHH! MY PAINT!"

"Shut your lip components, Sunny, and get your aft over here! We found the sparklings!" Sides commented, running ahead of his brother already transformed out of his alt form.

"Hate...you..."

Everyone stared in awe at the sparklings, until Ratchet ordered for them not to crowd or the sparkling's would get upset - and added a side-comment of not wanting to fix four scrambled sparkling processors and if he did end up having to, it would be on somebody's helm.

Everyone took a step or two away immediately, swallowing hard. No one wanted to face the medic's wrath, and more importantly, they didn't want the sparklings to have to endure it either.

Well...not yet anyways.

"Oh my," Ratchet gasped after running a quick scan on the sparklings, "They were only sparked a couple joors ago. Where in the name of Cybertron are there creators?"

Optimus knelt down so that he was face-to-face with the sparklings, now hiding in a bush, all except for one though.

The orange and red sparkling's optics flared with a passion to protect - that reminded Optimus so much of himself and he stood right in front of the bush, in a position that spoke for itself.

After a couple astroseconds of silence, Optimus spoke, "Ratchet, can you tell me one thing?"

"Yes, Optimus?"

"Why do these sparklings already have armor? Aren't sparkling's supposed to be born as a protoform. Anyways, you just said so yourself they were only sparked a couple joors ago."

Ratchet paused for a moment, his face in a stoic expression - somewhat in a desperate attempt to hide his own confusion. "I...actually...don't know..."

Optimus' Autobot blue optics locked with the neutral purple optics of the sparkling. He could see the sparkling was tense, but gave him a reassuring smile. And that smile only grew bigger when the sparkling visibly relaxed and even dared to touch Optimus' digit as the leader slowly reached out a servo to him.

But the leader couldn't help but cringe as he felt an electric spark shock him as their servos touched, but not wanting to scare the sparkling, he continued to let the small being play with his digit, bending and unbending it multiple times before stopping.

The little mechling returned to the bush and pulled out each sibling one-by-one.

"Smart one, he is," Ratchet commented, smiling.

"They're so cute!" Jazz and Bumblebee exclaimed, grinning to the point that if they tried to smile wider that their face plates would've cracked.

Ironhide and Sunstreaker grunted, both crossing their arms over their chassis, making Sides snicker. He knew they just didn't want to ruin their reputation by fussing over sparklings.

Then again, Ironhide _did_ used to be the majority of the sparkling's favourite caretaker.

Optimus reached both arms out to the red and orange sparkling and he immediately gave the older mech a great, big bear hug, wrapping his own tiny arms around the bigger neck.

Jazz, Sides, and 'Bee 'awwed' and cooed at the sight, even daring to save this as one for the memory files.

The remaining three sparklings cooed and twittered, no longer afraid, because if their leader (the red and orange mechling) trusted these mechs, then they would, too.

The red, black, and white sparkling sat on her tiny aft and grabbed her feet, giggling and smiling up at everyone of the mechs. Her eyes bright with joy and a passion for living.

The pink, grey, and white sparkling sat back-to-back with her blue and white sibling. The femling smiled and giggled as the mechling she sat with twittered, staring, seemingly hypnotized, by Ratchet's shiny laser scalpel attached to his finger.

Everyone soon enough was having a huge fit about the sparklings. But, in the midst of sparkling cuteness, they forgot about something else important.

Decepticons.

As a typical mischievous sparkling, the red, black, and white femling sparkling managed to get away from the group. Crawling as fast as she could, she looked up to see another white thing in the sky. She reached up, mimicking her actions from earlier that day.

"Ah!" She squeaked happily, "Ah! Ah!"

Once again she couldn't reach her fluffy white thing and sighed, broodily stuck her bottom lip component out, pouting.

But then all of a sudden, a single action just turned into a lot of trouble.

If you haven't happened to notice though, that tends to happen a lot in the Transformers world.

"Well, now," A scratchy, high, tinged with evil to the core, voice cooed, "What do we have here? Were you trying to reach to me, young one?"

Two clawed servos picked up the little femling, despite her attempts at shrieking, kicking, clawing, even biting.

"You're a feisty one, aren't you?" The voice chuckled.

The little sparkling whimpered as she realized her attempts to free herself were useless and she sagged in her culprit's servos, energon immediately rushing down her face plates.

The mech holding her smirked, "Now, do you know where your brothers and sisters are? You're going to show me..._aren't you_?" He asked, knowing she wouldn't react, but for more of his own amusement. He trailed the tip of his claw down the right side of her face plates, causing her to whimper again, not in pain, but more in shock and because she was terrified.

"STARSCREAM! LET HER GO!" Optimus' rage seethed through his voice and gritted dentas.

Starscream smirked, but decided he wouldn't drag this on for any longer than necessary and uncharacteristically decided to leave it at that, unlike when he'd usually stay long enough to get the slag beaten out of him because he taunted the 'bots for too long.

Shooting into the sky, he left no time for the autobots to do anything about it, and the last thing they heard was the distressed cry of a youngling.

And that was it.

* * *

><p><span>Later on, back at the base~<span>

Three very distressed sparklings were on the base right now.

And yes, a BIG emphasis on _very_.

The red and orange mechling seemed intent on sticking with Optimus, but now, it wasn't so pleasant because he was constantly crying and whimpering, something that broke the leader's spark.

The blue and white sparkling seemed calm enough, content on sticking with Jazz. Yeah, he seemed the most emotionally stable out of all of them. That is, until he couldn't hold it in anymore and it all came out in a system upset, causing him to purge on Jazz and start wailing, all in one klick.

Finally, the pink, grey, and white femling decided to stay with Ratchet, much to his dismay and everybody's surprise! Although, she had and still is wailing the loudest, giving everyone a ticket to the train of the town of processor aches!

And they all wouldn't stop crying. They could feel it over their bond - their sibling was upset, terrified out of her processor, and wanted to be back with them. They could feel it and they wanted it to stop, they wanted to know that their sibling was going to be safe.

So, until that happened, the crying wouldn't stop, that is until they cried themselves into recharge.

Now if only Jazz, Optimus, and Ratchet could figure out why they felt electric shocks when the sparklings had touched them.

Although, that wasn't the most important or urgent of their problems.

No, there _always_ had to be something worse.

And that something worse...

Is coming up in the next chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>No flames or anything please, and if you like the story and want the next chapter to come faster, then review!<strong>

**I guarantee it'll come faster, well, ya' know after I also update Ratchet's Talking Wrench and Bumblebee the Decepticon after the 2nd chapter of this.**

**COMING UP NEXT IN CHAPTER 2:**

**Are the decepticons so sparkless that they'd actually torture/kill a sparkling?**

**Naming the sparklings and Playtime with the Sparklings at the autobot base! Sparkling Cuteness Attack!**

**Little did the Autobots _and_ Decepticons know that someone's been watching them all this time.**

**ALL OF THIS WILL BE ANSWERED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**PLEASE R&R XD**

**By the way, if anyone has any suggestions for sparkling names then please tell me! Actually, feel more than free to tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, okay, I know I said I would update this once I finish the 2nd chapter of Ratchet's Talking Wrench but I couldn't help myself! I just got so many alerts and favourites (plus 3 reviews) on the first day I posted this! So, I decided to update early.**

**By the way, any fans of my Ratchet's Talking Wrench series, do not fret, for I shall return to that story with the second chapter TOMORROW! This is just to help break my case of writer's block and to please my readers. =)**

**Rating: T for violence**

**Word Count (Story only, not A/N's):**** 2440**

****Summary:******** Megatron and Starscream decide what to do with their new femme sparkling. The sparklings get names and there's cute mayhem on the autobot base! Sam and Mikaela meet the sparklings. Yet, little did they know that somebody was there...watching both factions, throughout this whole time...****

**Genres: Humor, Mystery, Adventure, Drama, and maybe some Romance somewhat later on.**

****WARNINGS: CRACK, VIOLENCE, AND TF SWEARS!****

****Disclaimer:******** I don't own anything except my sparkling OCs. By the way, if anyone can think of a better name for any of them, feel free to tell me!****

I'll probably be updating every weekend, all my Transformers stories, so if your waiting for another chapter, read my other stories! :) Anyways, here you go!

**Please forgive me for having this chapter so short!**

* * *

><p><strong>Legend<strong>

**Cybertronian time refrences:**

**(Kinda like Earth times, but not exactly)**

**Astrosecond = Second**

**Klick = Minute**

**Joor = Hour**

**Cycle = Day**

**Deca-cycle = Week**

**Orn = Month**

**Vorn = Year**

"Normal Speak"

_Flashback_

_'Thoughts'_

**:Comm link:**

**"Talking over bonds, eg. sparkbond or a familybond"**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Just to sort out any confusion:<strong>**

This story takes place in the movieverse, with G1 characters, so basically, they were surprised to find femme sparklings, as when the allspark was destroyed, that meant no more sparklings or femmes! Also, everyone knows what happens to the arcee triplets...so yeah, no more sparklings!

Oh, and Megsy's not dead in this one. =)

I hope this sorts out any confusion anyone might've had, I apologize for not saying this earlier!

* * *

><p><strong>Squishies to Spa<strong>**rklings**

**Chapter 2**

At the autobot base~

Two little sparklings crawled around the med bay's floors as they explored and pondered throughout the new and unknown place.

The pink, grey, and white sparkling trilled in delight as she found one of the medic's tools and played with it, accidentally drilling a hole in the ground in the process.

"GODDAMMIT!" Ratchet cursed as he raced over to take the potentially fatal tool away from the vulnerable sparkling. "You have got to stop doing that!"

The femling giggled and her optics twinkled as bright as the stars...before she snatched another tool and blasted the laser at the wall. The CMO cursed once again and confiscated the tool.

"I'm too old for this stuff..." He grumbled, despite his smiling.

Optimus came into the med bay to check up on the sparklings. The red and orange one ran up to him and gave him another big bear hug. Optimus chuckled before raising the sparkling and cuddled him close to where his spark would be - the place where the sparkling always seemed the most content.

"Now, what's this?" The Hatchet teased, "The great Optimus Prime losing his reputation to a sparkling? Well, wouldn't that be quite the day..."

Optimus playfully shoved his comrade on the shoulder and they both chuckled.

"Well, Ratchet I think it's about time we showed the sparklings around the base." The leader intoned.

"Alright," Ratchet agreed, "They're healthy enough to go explore now, so I don't see why not."

* * *

><p>In the rec room~<p>

The two mechs walked into the rec room, Optimus holding the two mechlings and Ratchet holding the femling.

All movement stopped abruptly in the room as everyone literally dropped whatever it was that they were doing.

"Optimus...is that..." Wheeljack's jaw dropped in awe.

The leader smiled warmly and set the little tykes down, along with Ratchet. "I want everyone to watch the young ones, as Ratchet and I need to discuss something from the previous meeting." The Prime almost smirked, as the corners of his mouth flicked up slightly, _"Have fun."_

The medic snickered as they closed the door and everyone gathered around the sparklings.

Bumblebee coincidentally had Sam and Mikaela with him that cycle, and the human's curiosity picked up.

"Hey 'Bee?" Sam asked, his head tilting up to meet his guardian's optics.

"Yes, Sam?"

"What are those things? I mean...they're autobots, right? But they're human-sized..."

Mikaela immediately squealed, "AW! Does that make them, like, baby autobots? How cute!"

Bumblebee chuckled at his human counterparts and set them down.

The sparklings were roughly just the humans' heights if they stood up, but sitting down, they were shorter.

I know, hard to believe isn't it.

Mikaela had taken a liking to the pink, grey, and white femling and started playing with her, she giggled when the baby Transformer rolled onto her back and grabbed at her feet, twittering excitedly. Mikaela started to coo at her and she giggled even more happily.

Sam had gone to the red and orange mechling, who stared at him curiously. Daringly, the sparkling poked the human in the stomach which made him squeak in surprise. The mechling smiled at Sam, which just made the human sigh and laugh at him. He reminded him so much of Optimus.

The blue and white sparkling was particularly clingy - to Jazz. The saboteur had spent his time with the mechling listening to music and showering the little one with affection.

"Primus, you're so cute!" Jazz cooed, blowing air from his vents onto the little mechs tiny doorwings, causing the little one to shriek and giggle at the same time.

"Haha!" He squeaked when Jazz blew more onto his side pannels. "EEP!"

Jazz grinned deviously, tweaking wires and blowing more onto the little victim, who now couldn't even laugh as his vocal processors had shut down automatically from overuse.

"Say meh name, and ah just might let'cha go!" Jazz teased. "Say Jazz!"

The young one giggled and kicked at the silver mechs servos in an attempt to escape.

Jazz repeated his name for the young one.

After another couple klicks, it seemed evident that the young one wouldn't be able to say his name yet. So, he stopped his tickle-torture and settled the mechling on his lap.

The sparkling's 'wings drooped in disappointment and he looked up at Jazz with his bottom lip component stuck out. "Jazz..." He whimpered.

Jazz's visor brightened an amount in surprise before he beamed and held the, soon giggling sparkling, high above his head and praised him.

Everyone chuckled and shook their heads at their playfulness and in that moment, the war raging on around them was forgotten. Yes, it was peaceful.

Well, for them anyways.

* * *

><p>At the Decepticon base (An abandoned warehouse)~<p>

The red, black, and white sparkling squirmed on her cold and lonely berth, restless and terrified. Her chassis still hurt from earlier's beating, but she soon fell into a light recharge cycle.

Soon the recharge became deeper...and deeper...

A bright light surrounded her as she had her first flashback.

_A girl with short wavey black and red streaked hair smiled at her other friends. She was wearing a cap that said FLY, her shirt that said FIGHT, and her jeans that said LIVE._

_She had electric blue eyes and always had her Ipod with her, so she could listen to her heavy metal whenever and anywhere. She turned back to her friends a second time but turned pale when she realised..._

_They were dead._

She squealed and sat up in her berth, coolant streaming down her face as she recovered from the shock. She was confused and hurt. What was that? And why did she feel so horrified when those organics were killed?

Pain shot through her spinal column to her sensitive wings and they flapped madly in pain, she forced them to still while screaming in agony again. She arched her back trying to soothe the pain, but nothing would help. Whimpering, she laid back in her berth wishing for the pain to subside.

Why was a SPARKLING in such bad condition, you ask? Well, let us go to earlier this cycle.

_"Starscream!" Megatron bellowed and glared at the seeker, "Did you find out what those four energy signals were?"_

_"Yes, Lord Megatron," Starscream kneeled before his leader, "I even brought one of them back."_

_Megatron growled in approval and smirked at his second-in-command. "And where is this..."_

_All of a sudden an ear-piercing sound reached his audio receptors and he snarled, "WHAT IN CYBERTRON-"_

_He saw a tiny Cybertronian femling crawl out from Starscream's servos. She cried and shrieked as he handed her to the Decepticon Lord._

_Megatron smirked, "A femme?" He asked._

_"Yes, Lord Megatron."_

_'Well, she could be useful.' And a truly wicked idea struck his processor. 'I can use her for my...experiment.'_

_He took an intake smugly and handed the little femme back to Starscream._

_"Starscream, take care of this femme. Protect her even if your own spark is at risk. She mustn't be returned to the Autobots - and you need to make sure of that."_

_'What does that bot have in mind, now?' Starscream gulped, he could tell this probably wouldn't end up well for him._

And after that, Starscream had beat her up to take out his frustration. Would he get in trouble for it? No, she was still alive wasn't she?

_Starscream smirked as the femling looked up at him with innocent coolant-filled optics. He reached down to trace a claw down her face like when he'd first met her, only this time he dug the claw into her faceplates, causing her to shriek in pain._

_She scrambled and clung onto his servo in an attempt to get him to stop the torture. He merely used his other hand to grab her winglet and grip it tightly, denting it in the process._

_She quivered even more in his grasp and squeaked as he threw her into a room. He closed the door and she just lied there, staring up at the ceiling._

_Quickly, lying on the berth, she trembled. It hurt. She wanted to go back, but somehow she knew..._

_She couldn't._

* * *

><p>The autobots hated the fact that they had lost one of the sparklings to the Decepticons, especially Prime.<p>

He felt like he'd failed. But, he couldn't do anything about it now, right? A sparkling wouldn't be able to survive with the Decepticons for more than a breem.

He hated it. He'd have to move on again from the sparkling - just like he'd have to move on from the past of Cybertron.

Sighing, the Prime tried to smile as Ratchet and he entered the boardroom so they both could get discussing.

...

The sparklings had all been entertained for the last couple joors and everyone had certainly had their fair share of the cuteness.

I mean, you can never get enough of that stuff! They're sparklings for Primus' sake!

Mikaela perked up and walked over to Bumblebee, her femling companion following after her on all fours.

"Hey 'Bee?" She asked the Camaro who raised an optic ridge at her in question, "Do any of these uhh.."

"Sparklings."

"Right, sparklings. Do any of these sparkling even have names?"

The rec room went silent as realization dawned upon everyone.

"Actually, no..."

Everyone started to chat and discuss about what appropriate names for the sparklings would be.

"Hey! I have an idea," Sam suggested.

Mikaela sighed, "Sam, don't take this the wrong way, but...for things like this, your ideas suck."

Sam pouted and crossed his arms, "Gee, thanks for sparing my feelings."

The girl simply smirked and said, "Your welcome."

"No but seriously! For this little guy," Sam patted the red and orange mechling, "Why don't we name him Orion? That name reminds me of 'Optimus' just like this guy's personality does!"

Murmurs of agreement were chorused throughout the room and Mikaela had an impressed look on her face.

Sam looked back at 'Orion' and smiled. "Do you like that name...Orion?"

Said mechling giggled and flailed his limbs excitedly.

"I think he likes it."

"Alright then," Sam chuckled, "What about your little girlfriend over there?"

Mikaela mock-glared at him before giggling, "I don't actually know..."

Ironhide came into the room at that moment and had the twins in each servo. He growled at them before throwing them half way across the room and shot each mech in the aft.

"MY PAINT!" Sunstreaker shrieked.

"Get over it and take it like a mech!"

The pink, white, and grey femling looked at Ironhide's cannon like she'd just found the key to the locked cabinet of extremely tasty energon goodies and she squealed, "Ka-boom! Blast! Blast!" She clapped her servos and bounced on her tiny aft, waiting for more.

Ironhide actually smirked at her and he complied happily, to the twins' dismay.

She giggled even more.

"Hey, what about Blast?" Sam wondered.

"No! That's too male! Uhm..." Mikaela pondered her mind for something to spice up the name. "What about Starblast?"

Said femling twisted her chassis so she was now facing Mikaela.

"Hey look, she responded!" Mikaela chuckled.

"Well, looks like we have her name." Sam grinned.

Jazz had seen them naming the other sparklings and put the blue and white mechling down on the Transformer-sized couch before heading over to them.

"'Ey, guys! Waddya think we should name lil' sweetspark ova der?" He flashed them a grin while pointing over his shoulder to the still un-named sparkling.

"What about a human name?" Sam suggested.

"A human name for an Autobot?" Mikaela almost seemed creeped out by this.

"Well, ah kinda' like da idea. Ya know, in honour of our new home planet." Jazz almost had a sad tone in his voice before he returned back to his normal self. "Any suggestions?"

Sam mused, "Well, he's blue..."

"So simple minded..." Mikaela sighed.

"Naw man! Ah think he's got a lead on somethin' here! Blue...Blue...Blue..." Jazz thought hard about this, he wanted his sparkling to have a good name. Wait, _his sparkling?_ Since when had he started thinking of lil' sweetspark over there as his own?

"Blue Jay?" Mikaela suggested, almost hesitantly. She honestly liked it, she just wanted Jazz to approve of it.

"That's it!" Jazz swiveled and headed back to 'Blue Jay' to try it out, "Thanks 'kaela!"

"No problem," She giggled at the silver mech's enthusiasm.

* * *

><p>Every single fraggen day, she'd get hurt. She'd beg and plead and ask why they'd beat her up like this, and they would always simply respond that they're trying to help her build up a tolerance to pain.<p>

Every day. Every hit. All the pain.

It hurt. A lot.

...

5 Earth years later, the sparklings were still sparklings, but had developed quite quickly. They could walk and run, but not that far. They knew to hide whenever their was an attack on their base and they knew that their was still someone out there who'd always be there for them.

"Nightflyer," Starscream hissed to the red, black, and white sparkling.

Said femling looked up at her guardian and acknowledged, "Screamer."

"That's not my designation!"

Ever since 3 years ago, when Nightflyer discovered she had a visor, her expression never changed. She was always neutral, monotone, and like a sparkless drone. It was almost unspeakable that a sparkling was acting this way, but Nightflyer was not a normal sparkling - no, they'd formatted her to a Decepticon, which was Megatron's experiment.

Can you force-format a Cybertronian to your faction?

Answer: Yes.

Now she was a Decepticon - deep, blood-red, optics hid behind her blue visor and Nightflyer knew something was wrong about it, but sometimes you just have to do the craziest things to live, right?

Skywarp teleported in and the moment he saw Nightflyer, he picked her up and started to coo and talk to her in a cheery way.

"Oh, your just so cute! Isn't she TC?" Skywarp asked the blue jet that had walked in moments after.

"Of course," Thundercracker replied.

Starscream growled at them, "You lot are all too soft-sparked."

"Screamer, your just too harsh! She's a fraggen sparkling for Primus' sake!"

Starscream snarled at them, but soon smirked when he realized, "Oh, it's time for your daily training session, is it not Nightflyer?"

The sparkling knew what that meant and screamed in horror as she was pried from Skywarp's grasp and taken away by Starscream.

Thundercracker and Skywarp stared at the place where Starscream and Nightflyer had been moments ago in sadness.

Hm, maybe they really _were_ beginning to become soft-sparked.

* * *

><p><strong>COMING UP NEXT:<strong>

One of the sparklings are lost.

More flashbacks!

Optimus, Ratchet, and Jazz explore their new bonds with the sparklings.

Why do Sunstreaker and Starscream keep feeling this pulling on their sparks?

And if you readers are good, I'll even add a little from what I had planned for chapter four of the sparklings already as younglings. =)

(Yup, you got a long one next time)

**A/N: I know that the names for the sparklings probably kinda suck, but if you don't like it, don't comment on it, unless you have another suggestion for a name.**

**Anyways, see you all next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**LOLZ: *squeals* Alright, who's excited about seeing Dark of the Moon if you haven't already? Me! ****Anyways, in honor of the movie, and summer finally being here, I bestow upon you the longest chapter so far!**

**A/N:**** Please enjoy~**

**Rating:**** K+ for mild violence and mentioned character death.**

**Word Count (Story only, not A/N's): 4874**

**Summary:**** The sparklings continue to have these painful flashbacks. Optimus, Ratchet, and Jazz explore their new bonds. Starscream and Sunstreaker keep feeling a weird pulling tug in their sparks. The one who's been watching both factions finally decides to spring into action.**

**Genres:**** Humor, Mystery, Adventure, Drama, and maybe some Romance somewhat later on.**

**WARNINGS:**** CRACK (Ever heard of talking cats, people?), mild violence, mentioned character death.**

**Disclaimer:**** 'Don't own nothin' 'xcept my OC sparklings and Maria, the talking cat.**

* * *

><p><strong>Legend<strong>

**Cybertronian time refrences:**

**(Kinda like Earth times, but not exactly)**

**Astrosecond = Second**

**Klick = Minute**

**Joor = Hour**

**Cycle = Day**

**Deca-cycle = Week**

**Orn = Month**

**Vorn = Year**

"Normal Speak"

_Flashback_

_'Thoughts'_

**:Comm link:**

**"Talking over bonds, eg. sparkbond or a familybond"**

* * *

><p><strong>Squishies to Sparklings<strong>

**Chapter 3**

Back with our little sparkling 'con~

"Humph," Starscream huffed haughtily and sneered at his student, "You've improved. Only two pained sounds and counting." The tri-coloured seeker smirked, "Well done. You can leave early today as a reward...but don't get used to it."

The sparkling sighed as she looked through her slightly cracked visor and dented wing. It amazed everyone who knew of her existence that she was even still alive after all these years, but she was still here. The little femling knew she'd have to go the the med bay and see Hook again. She hated going there and it made her feel uneasy just thinking about it. Unfortunately, though, it was becoming almost a daily routine for her.

Nightflyer whimpered as Starscream turned on his heel to leave, but for a sparkling, she was smart and damn strong - and she knew it.

She was no where close to 1 vorn old (by Cybertronian standards), but she was 5 earth years old, the human equivalent to a toddler, but she knew that something just wasn't right. Was it because her spark flared with this lonely hole of emptiness and unfulfilled needs and desires? Or was it just because she was mad as Pit and she wanted to get back at the slagger she called her 'Teacher?'

She'd choose the second one.

With barely restrained emotion that she'd never dare show to anyone else, she snarled and lunged at her teacher. She kicked at his ankle, causing him to fall over, but just before she could hit her target, a clawed servo swooped in and grabbed her by her own winglets. She shrieked as her already dented winglet was disfigured even more and shrank to her knees in defeat.

Hearing her teacher chuckle, then growl, she stayed online just long enough to hear his implied threat, "Young one...you're going to have to try a _whole_ lot harder if you want to pull one on me."

Then everything went black as she slipped into a forced-recharge state.

After she offlined, Starscream couldn't help but grimace as a burning sensation rippled in crashing waves through his spark. Almost painful enough to knock him offline but, as he said...

You'd have to try a lot harder to knock him out.

...

Starscream walked into the rec room for his daily ration of energon, when he spotted his trine mates hanging out on the couch. He walked over to them, ignoring any looks or threats that would come his way.

"Hey Starscream," Thundercracker greeted, "'Warp and I were just talking about you."

"You were?" Starscream raised an optic ridge in question.

With the same questioning as Starscream, Skywarp stared at Thundercracker incredulously, "We were?"

He earned an elbow to his chassis and grunted heavily before saying, "Uh, yeah. We were."

Starscream sighed at his trine mates' stupidity before putting the hand, that wasn't occupied with his energon, on his hip and sternly asking, "Is there something you guys want to tell me?"

Both the blue and purple jets stared at each other before looking back at their Air Commander.

"Alright, come on."

* * *

><p>Autobot base~<p>

Three little 5-earth-year-old sparklings ran around the corridors happily. Blue Jay had just been released from the med bay after falling from climbing a tree the size of Optimus, and the other two sparklings were reluctant to leave their door-winged brother behind.

Making a mad dash for the rec room, the sparklings had ran so fast that they left 'bots who were in their way spinning or falling over with the velocity of their run. Starblast, having wheels on her peds, zoomed with ease, weaving throughout objects and Cybertronians of all kinds - yet, her two agile siblings were right on her tail.

The double-doors to the rec room burst open and the three sparklings rushed in, giggling and smiling their pretty little helms off. They kept running and almost ran over Sam and Mikaela in the process.

"Woah there!" Sam squeaked as he and his girlfriend were picked up by Bumblebee's servo.

The yellow and black-striped mech chuckled, "They get more and more livelier everyday." His optics turned as they scanned for any sight of two certain silver and yellow mechs. "That reminds me...where are the Twins? They were supposed to be on sparkling duty."

The three sparklings paused in the middle of the room and seemed to look around feverishly before each ran off in a completely opposite direction from the other.

A red mech ran into the rec room and yelled over his shoulder, "Sunny, I think they ran in here!"

"Don't call me that! And wait up Sides, I thought they went over the-WOAH!" The yellow mech rambled before colliding with his twin and ending up rolling themselves into the wall - leaving a huge impending crack in there.

"Aw frag no! 'Hide'll have our helms for this!"

"It's not my fault!"

"Yeah it is."

Two identical growls were heard before Bumblebee butt in.

"Hey guys, where are the sparklings?"

Both mechs stared at Bumblebee, then back at each other, then directly in front of them.

"Slag."

A small giggle was heard from behind the couch Bumblebee and Jazz were currently occupying. Bumblebee smirked while Jazz was totally oblivious to everything, listening to his music with his headphones.

Sideswipe smiled while Sunstreaker smirked, almost evilly...almost.

In mock-horror, Sideswipe panicked, saying louder than necessary, "Oh no, Sunny! What ever will we do? We're going to be put into the brig for this!"

Sunstreaker growled deep in his throat at the nickname he detested, but let it slide just this once and played along, "I don't know Sides! I guess we'll just have to keep all these energon goodies to ourselves!"

"You guys are so dramatic!" Bumblebee chortled as the twins hugged each other and sobbed in the most hilarious way.

_'I gotta say, they're good actors though...well, somewhat,'_ Bumblebee thought, earning himself another snicker. He looked down to see his human counterparts laughing and giggling to themselves, as well.

Blue Jay perked his head up at this, his doorwings flaring up on his back and his optics brightening in excitement. He was reluctant to leave his hiding place, but once the sweet smell of the energon goodies hit his olfactory sensors - he didn't hesitate to run to the twins.

"Sweets!" He giggled and ran up to Sunstreaker, who'd taken out the energon goodies from his subspace. "Ah! Ah!" He squeaked and held up his servos, flicking them in grasping motions.

His motions ceased however, when he'd seen Starblast had eaten the last of the goodies.

"Oh..." He lowered his arms and his doorwings drooped in disappointment. He whimpered as coolant gathered in his optics, but knew he had to be brave. That's what he'd been told before. Wiping his optics, he straightened his face into a hardened expression, but still felt the coolant running down his face.

Dang, this whole 'brave' thing was hard!

Jazz, who'd just recently been watching, felt disappointment and sadness flow into his spark steadily. It was an alarming sensation, since he knew he hadn't sparkbonded with anyone.

**"Oh..."**

He'd heard someone whimper, but he wasn't sure if it was aloud or not.

**"Shh, sweetspark. S'alright. Come to Jazz. Remember Jazz?"**

Okay, how and why did he say that?

...Instinct perhaps?

He saw Blue Jay's head turn around to face him and that's when it hit the saboteur.

He had a bond with this lil' one.

Panic rushed over him, but he was careful not to let it alarm the young one through the bond.

A bond? how'd this happen? He'd never revealed his spark to anyone, aside from medical check-ups, but even then he'd been reluctant. Trusting someone to the point of exposing your spark was a hard thing to do.

Blue Jay ran over to Jazz and had finally given up on being brave, knowing that as long as he was with this mech, he could express himself freely.

The visored-mech took 'Jay into his arms and cradled him, murmuring and cooing to him, "S'alright Baby Blue, common. Give meh a smile. Ya' know you wanna."

Jazz grinned at 'Jay and started to tickle his flicking doorwings. Immediately, joy pushed itself through the bond and soon enough, Blue Jay was giggling and laughing like heck.

Mikaela 'awwwed' at the sight and cuddled further into Sam. It made her smile to see things like this in the Autobots' lives. She understood now.

"They need these sparklings. You know, get their mind off of this freakin' war and just be happy with life." She whispered to Sam.

Sam squeezed Mikaela's shoulder in an affectionate gesture and smiled warmly, "I hear ya'."

Sunstreaker was currently searching for the still missing Orion, as Sideswipe cradled Starblast in his arms - awkwardly, may I add.

Bumblebee stood up and guided Sideswipe on how to hold the sparkling properly - he himself has had plenty of times with the young ones and was happy to share the knowledge with the twins.

"Uh, thanks," Sides stammered as he found himself staring at the young femling as she was lulled into recharge.

Bumblebee looked at her piteously and sighed, "I wonder what the 'cons have done with their other sibling."

"You still think she's alive these years?" Sideswipe wondered.

Sunstreaker walked over with Orion hopped up happily on his shoulders, "That's impossible. A sparkling wouldn't last a klick with the 'cons." He stated firmly.

All of a sudden this flaring anger surged itself through his spark and he immediately held his chest, the emotion was so strong, so real.

But he wasn't the one who was feeling it.

Sunstreaker put Orion down in a hurry, just before another surge of emotion flashed through his spark - this time immense pain.

"Ugh," He grunted and actually stumbled back a step at the pain on his spark.

Sideswipe looked at his brother alarmed and asked, "Sunny? Sunny! What's wrong? Sunny!"

Sunstreaker stared at his twin in shock, "Didn't...Didn't you just feel that...in your spark?"

"What? No...you're having spark pain? Come on, let's get you to Ratchet!"

"No," He grunted again, his intakes started to grow more frequent and heavier, "I'm...fine.."

"SUNNY!"

And he passed out.

...

Sam and Mikaela were helping Bumblebee take the sparklings back to a new addition called the "Daycare," while Sides took his twin to the med bay. They had added it 3 years ago when the sparklings learned how to walk.

"Hey 'Bee?" Sam asked as the three of them walked along.

"Yes Sam?"

"Why didn't Sideswipe feel anything if Sunstreaker did. I mean, one time I remember you telling me they shared a spark right?"

"That's actually quite a mystery, Sam." Bumblebee was silent after that. He, himself, couldn't figure out why. He'd never heard of anything like this before.

As they reached the room, Bumblebee put all the three sparklings down. He took Starblast, who was settled in the crook of his right arm, Blue Jay, who was settled in the crook of his left arm, and Orion who was happily settled on his shoulders, and lay them all down in one corner of the room. Sitting on the chair that was there for the current caretaker of the sparklings, he breathed a sigh of relief, his intakes clear and steady.

"Wow 'Bee, you seem stressed," Sam teased, nudging his friend's ped with his elbow.

Mikaela cut in from halfway across the room, "Give him a break, Sam! He has to act as a parental figure and technically he's around your age, well, not that you'd understand," She remarked smugly.

Bumblebee smiled at the couple. It's been five years already, huh...

He still remembered everything clearly, as if it all was yesterday. Sam had just proposed to Mikaela and she burst into tears. Her hands covering her face and her eyes closed as joy radiated off her frame. Sam put the ring on her finger and they shared a quick kiss. Then, there was the wedding. And they've stuck with the autobots the whole way through it, and the autobots have stuck with them.

Yet, it's only been 5 years...

A distressed call from the other side of the room caught the three's attention.

"Ah!" Blue squeaked as Starblast snatched a human action figure from his grasp.

"Hey now, play nice," Mikaela scolded the other two sparklings.

"At least Orion's staying out of trouble," Mused Sam with a smile on his face.

Bumblebee chuckled, almost a sense of pride evident on his facial features, "Just like Optimus, I bet."

"It's a mini Optimus Prime!" Mikaela snickered as Orion flailed his limbs and giggled wildly, as if agreeing.

Sam snorted, "How do we know that Optimus wasn't a little rebel when he was little?"

Bumblebee guffawed at the thought, while Mikaela smirked.

"We'll have to ask him about that later," She got that evil-*coughs* err, creative glint in her eyes.

They continued their lively chatter for 3 hours or so, barely aware of the war raging around them. It was so peaceful. So very peaceful.

That's why Primus decided to interfere and end the peace. *sighs* He never wants to give the poor 'bots a break!

Orion fell into a recharge cycle, just like any other normal day. The only thing out of the normal was a memory file dump, but even that happened occasionally.

Except this memory file dump was dark.

Yes, it was dark, but there was that feeling of familiarity that he felt.

A flashback, perhaps? This only happened one other time (a year ago), and he did not like it.

Grimacing unconsciously as he slept, he prepared himself for the worst.

_He braced himself alright, and something slammed into him. He was flung into the air and he screamed hard - limbs flailing madly and wildly. He heard screams from nearby that weren't his. As he hit the grass, he sat up, despite the burning pain that demanded his attention that coursed through his back and legs._

_He stared at the robot that was tormenting him and his friends._

_"Brian!" His best friend, Alex, called out to him. Her black and red-streaked hair soaked with pinkish fluid that seemed like the robot's blood. She was on her front, sprawled out, she couldn't move._

_"Alex!" He called back. To his side, he saw his two other best friends. "Jason! Mia!" He called desperately._

_Standing up, he ran over to Alex and helped her up, while the other two were wrestling with the robot-monster, it was extremely vicious and lusted for blood and power - a bad combination, yet it was human-sized._

_Settling Alex down on the grass farther away, he ran back to Jason and Mia._

_"AAHH!" Mia shrieked as the monster scratched a huge gash in her arm. Jason snarled at the monster and kicked it, so it stumbled back a few feet._

_Taking the few seconds of weakness, Brian took a rock, just the size of his fist, and chucked it at the robot - hitting it dead-center in the middle of it's chest._

_A pained roar and an explosion was all he could remember before light engulfed him..._

Orion whimpered as he woke up from the memory file dump. Only to find himself in Optimus' arms.

**"It's alright, young one. Sleep now."** He heard a deep voice tell him through his spark.

Immediately relaxing, his recharge sequence started and he fell into a dreamless recharge.

Sighing as Orion fell back into his recharge, Optimus stared up at the ceiling.

"I really do have a bond with this young one, huh...wonder how 'Lita will react..."

* * *

><p>Starscream was practically dragged by his two trine mates into the monitor rooms of the Nemesis. There was currently nobot in there.<p>

"What? Why isn't there anybody here?" Starscream snarled, "Somebody's supposed to be on monitor duty, ugh, I'm going to get to the bottom of thi-" The seeker turned to leave and find whoever dared to skip out on their shift, but he was pulled down into a chair with Skywarp and Thundercracker in front of him - looking rather smug, may I add.

The trine leader snarled at them, but was ignored as they held out a disk.

"What is that?"

"It's called a CD slaghead."

Starscream furrowed his brow in annoyance, "I know that Thundercracker. I mean, what's on it?"

"Watch," Skywarp directed as TC put in the tape on one of the free monitors.

Starscream would've liked to retort and say that Skywarp certainly did _not_ have the authority to boss him around, but he got the hint to shut up when he saw how serious his, usually carefree, trine mate was.

There was nothing at first. Just the corridor that led to the training (torture) room - the very training room where Nightflyer had been abused for the past 5 years.

Starscream was confused, "Why the slag have you two bolt-buckets showed me this? It's nothing more than an empty-"

A figure started to walk down the hallway. But this was weird.

Why was it weird, you ask?

Because for one, this figure was _incredibly_ small; second, it was an organic; third, it was _not_ a _human_.

"What..." Starscream started, unlikely to finish his sentence.

"We don't know Screamer. It's an organic, that's for sure." Thundercracker stated.

"And it glows," Skywarp commented while Thundercracker rolled his eyes and sarcastically thanked him for pointing out the obvious.

Starscream sat up rigidly, his voice breathless, "Is that thing still on the ship?"

Both seekers didn't know and gave their leader a helpless shrug.

Starscream stood up, "We must warn Megatron. This could possibly be the Autobots doing!"

As their leader stormed out of the room, the other two seekers looked at each other.

"Do you think that was the Autobots doing?"

"Slag no, but what other theories do ya got?"

Thundercracker sighed, "I don't know!"

Skywarp looked thoughtfully at the blue jet before smirking.

TC's optics widened, "No! No, no, no." He gripped the other's shoulders and raised his voice, "And just in case you didn't hear that, the answer is** NO!**"

Skywarp pouted, "You don't even know what I was going to say."

Thundercracker glared and said flatly, "You're were going to say 'Let's go catch that organic TC! It'll be fun!'"

Sheepishly, Skywarp shrugged, "Okay, maybe you do know what I was going to say," His shoulders sagged before he straightened again, "Then again, since _you_ were the one who said it..."

Thundercracker growled, "I said N-"

But the blue jet was roughly pulled out by his purple companion.

Hm, there's been a lot of dragging and pulling around the ship lately.

...

Nightflyer had been isolated in her room for a couple of earth hours after being released from the med bay. Her face kept it's neutral state, but she couldn't help but sigh and squirm on her berth.

She hated this life, she wanted to be free. Flapping her wings, her body reminded her that she also wanted to fly.

Yes, to fly. Ever since she was sparked that faithful day 5 earth years ago, her only focus (besides her siblings) was to be able to get into the air, into that sky. It always fascinated her to see things fly - whether it was her Teacher and his trine mates, or those organic animals.

Sighing once again, she decided to try and initiate the sequence for a light recharge cycle, and get some rest.

Her peace was interrupted however by a knocking on her door. Sitting up on her berth, she tilted her head to stare perplexed at the door. Who'd want to see her at this hour? She wasn't scheduled for more training and she'd already had her ration of energon in the med bay.

"Screame-Teacher?" She corrected herself, remembering what had caused her pain from that same incident years ago.

The door opened to reveal an organic that was a couple sizes smaller than Nightflyer herself.

"Oh," She squeaked, bewilderment displayed across her features. "Who?" She asked.

The organic looked at her, smiling. It seemed the organic was female. She seemed to glow brighter the closer she got to the confused sparkling.

Nightflyer kept her neutral expression, but she started to become a little frightened, squirming backwards from the creature as it advanced.

The creature morphed into a small, white cat. The cat flew to Night's side and stayed there.

The small sparkling knew nothing about this creature, but felt compelled to touch it. She needed some physical contact to make sure it was there and her optics weren't just hallucinating behind her visor.

Reaching out to the cat, she patted it's head. It seemed to actually smile at her reassuringly, and Night sat back, not startled by the creature's presence anymore.

Well, that was until it started to talk.

"Starblast?"

Nightflyer stared at the creature quizzically.

"Is that your designation?"

The sparkling shook her helm, 'no.'

"What? It's not?"

Another helm shake 'no.'

"Okay..you're Orion? Blue Jay?"

Two helm shakes 'no.'

"What? But that's not possible!" The creature exclaimed, exasperatedly.

Nightflyer crossed her arms over her chassis and her optics practically screamed, 'What do you mean?'

The cat sighed, "Sorry. My name is Maria. I come from an alternate dimension where _everything_ is different from here. And I mean _everything_."

Nightflyer nodded in half-understanding.

"I came here, because I know who your creator is. The one who sparked you. She sent me here to warn her alternate self, but I guess it was too late...so, what's your name?"

Nightflyer only understood half of what she said. She understood that this must be her creator's friend and that she wanted to know Night's name.

Wait a klick - back up there. Nightflyer's creator? She had a creator?

Nightflyer tried sounding it out, not knowing how to exactly ask the question. Hopefully this would be enough, "Cre..a..tor...? Cre-ator?"

Maria smiled, in a cat-like way, and said, "Yes, the one who created you."

"That...teacher?"

The cat frowned, "No, not Starscream. She was a femme, one who...she resembles you a lot, actually. It's amazing..." A sad smile graced her features.

"Where?" Nightflyer asked.

"She's...She's gone. Well, at least in my dimension. That's why you and your siblings are going to come help me."

"Sib...Sib-ings?"

"Siblings," Maria chuckled, but noticed the sparklings clueless look. "You...You didn't know, did you?"

Nightflyer scrunched her face plates in confusion. All she ever remembered of her life was being on this ship. She had no idea where she came from, but all she knew was that, she decided a long time ago, her purpose was to survive.

This was too much, she didn't know what to do.

Maria could sense the other's confusion and barely restrained emotion. "It's alright," She murmured, "What's your name?"

"Night...Nightfwier..."

"Alright Nightflyer," Maria curled onto the metal lap, "We're going to be friends from now on, 'kay?"

The sparkling looked down at the cat. Friends? Hm, she's never had one.

"Promise?" Night asked innocently.

Another sad smile. "Promise."

And the two snuggled with each other and fell asleep.

But, before Maria could fall asleep, she took a deep breath and exhaled uncomfortably, "I gotta be strong," Her eyelids closed and she grit her teeth hard enough for it to be painful, "I wish nothing would've changed...I don't want anymore 'goodbyes...'"

...

Skywarp and Thundercracker had run around the whole ship, well, besides the places they weren't permitted in.

Thundercracker panted exhausted, "There's...nowhere...else...to look...It's...gone!" He had to put his servos on his knees to keep himself balanced, but ended up leaning against the wall.

"It can't be gone! I can tell it's still here!" Skywarp said, servos clenched into fists in determination.

"Give it up," Thundercracker sighed, walking into Nightflyer's room, "Common, I got sparkling duty-"

"What the frag?" Skywarp exclaimed, rushing into the room.

Nightflyer stirred from her recharge, seeing her teacher's other two seekers, she shot up, looking around. They couldn't find Maria or she'd be taken away! She didn't want her friend taken away.

But Maria wasn't there.

"Mara?" Night asked absently, not able to pronounce the other's name correctly.

"No, it's not Mara, it's Thundercracker."

"Woah, you scared me for a sec Nighty! I thought you were offline - turns out you were just recharging," Skywarp laughed lightly.

Relieved, yet still worried about her friend, Night decided to let herself relax in Thundercracker's care for the next couple joors or so.

* * *

><p>Recently, the sparklings were taken back to the people who they were most comfortable with.<p>

Starblast giggled as she sat on Ratchet's shoulders as he worked, completely comfortable.

It seemed that the three sparklings have come to enjoy this position.

Ratchet growled as he felt his spark flare again.

_'What the slag is wrong with me? In all my medical experience, there's been nothing like this without a reasonable explanation...'_ He thought for the umpteenth time.

Ratchet decided to stop fidgeting with the watchamacallit he was working on and set it down, also setting down Starblast in front of him after.

He asked the sparkling, as if he was actually expecting an answer, "Why do you insist on tormenting me, little one?" The sparkling giggled at him with unintelligible gurgles and trills, "I thought that was supposed to be the Twins' job." He said, despite his own happiness and amusement at the whole thing.

"Yeah, it _is_ our job," A voice said from behind Ratchet.

Said medic jerked so hard from surprise that he fell over with a yelp. Starblast clapped her hands and giggled excitedly.

"Ratch!" Oh, such a familiar voice to the CMO's audios, "Are you okay? Speak to me!"

Ratchet growled, "For the love of Primus Sideswipe, stop acting so dramatic and tell me why, in the name of Cybertron, are you two pit-spawns here?"

Sideswipe's usual happy-go-lucky expression turned serious. "Ratchet, Sunny's..." He gestured to his brother who was leaning onto him for support.

The medic's optics widened in realization, he grunted, "Huh...lie him down over there." He pointed to a vacant medical berth on the far side of the room.

Sides did as told and gasped when his brother's optics powered online.

"Sunny! You're okay!"

Weakly, he growled, "Of course fragger, it's going to have to take a lot more to keep me offline," Sunstreaker grunted as he tried to sit up, but was pushed back down by a certain medic.

"Lie down," Ratchet said as he gathered some tools, "What hurts?"

Sunstreaker glared at the medic, before averting his gaze stubbornly and saying, "My spark. There was rippling waves of pain...I don't know. All I know is that the pain wasn't mine! I haven't done anything bad...recently!"

Ratchet snorted at the last part, but regained his composure, "Spark pain? When did this start?"

"Just earlier."

"Hm..."

Sideswipe shifted his weight from one ped to the other as he waited nervously. He watched as Ratchet bombarded his twin with questions, from hitting him over the helm, to taking great care when he commanded his brother to reveal his spark so he could examine it.

"Well...there's something you don't see everyday."

"What is it Ratch?" Sides asked as he rushed to the medic's side.

Ratchet shook his helm in disbelief before asking Sunstreaker softly, "Sunstreaker, have you bonded with anyone?"

The golden twin sputtered, "Wha..What? Of course not!"

"Bonded?" His twin almost shrieked.

"You didn't feel anything Sideswipe?" The medic turned his attention to the other twin.

"No..."

"Well, goddamit, this is just the most Primus-cursed thing I've ever seen. There's a tiny thread in Sunstreaker's spark connecting him to someone else. That someone must have been through some type of pain, as it sent the feeling directly to this idiot here! But how is Sunstreaker bonded if you're not, Sideswipe? And how in Primus can you _not_ feel it?"

There was a tense and awkward silence.

Ratchet shook his helm once again and just injected a small pain reliever into Sunstreaker's neck wires, before dismissing the two to think about what could've happened in the past couple cycles that could've created this.

Returning to his desk, Ratchet stared at the sparkling on there. She whimpered and coolant pooled in her optics.

Ratchet felt despair and sadness flow into his spark and he clutched his chest, above his spark chamber.

"What in Primus..." He whispered breathlessly.

On instinct, he sent reassuring waves back and he saw the sparkling relax.

"..."

Wait, what?

Apparently, Ratchet had a bond with this sparkling.

**"Starblast?"** He asked through the bond.

The sparkling turned back to him with a smile.

"Well, I'll be a Cybertronic bullbat!" Ratchet exclaimed in awe.

At that moment, Optimus and Jazz walked into the med bay, both holding a sparkling in their hands.

"Ratchet?" His leader's tone implied he was fretting over something, "We need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about," The medic replied flatly. He could tell the other two mechs were going through the same thing he was, "We all have bonds with the little ones."

* * *

><p><strong>LOLZ, sorry, I couldn't help but make Ratchet use that phrase "Well, I'll be a Cybertronic bull-bat!" from Spike in Transformers G1 (Episode 8, season 1). I was watching it while typing that part and I laughed so hard when Jazz was like,<strong>

**"Mm, dinosaurs, eh? They musta been ugly suckas."**

**Oh Primus, that was priceless.**

**Anywho... **

**I guess no sparklings were lost this chapter! Everyone celebrate!**

***People start to party***

**Unfortunately, one definitely will be lost next chapter.**

***People stop***

**What? Don't be mad at me! This is a mystery and drama for goodness sakes! I gotta create a bunch of problems and get them all solved slowly, over time, over many chapters!**

***People glare***

**"..."**

**COMING UP NEXT**

**A sparkling is lost**

**Sunstreaker and Starscream discover something important**

**More about Maria and the family of the sparklings**

**Maria brings the siblings together**

**Hopefully a battle scene between the 'cons and 'bots (Finally, eh?)**

**Alrighty then, please review/alert/fav! It's what keeps me coming back with new chapters every week!**

**A/N: If there's any confusion 'bout the story, feel free to PM me and ask away.**

**See ya next week, or maybe even earlier!**


End file.
